


Influenza

by pujiiiiib



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sick Ava is a baby, Soft Sara, did i use the wrong word, stay healthy everyone
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pujiiiiib/pseuds/pujiiiiib
Summary: Ava第一次真正意义上地得了流感，但Sara很喜欢她的小鼻涕虫女友。
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Influenza

**Author's Note:**

> *甜短 确定的恋爱关系
> 
> *疫情期间注意防护哦

Sara赤脚站在大窗边收拾前夜胡乱丢在地上的衣服，不小心蹭着窗帘拉出一条缝，太阳光透进来，正落在床上窝着的一团上。床铺布料摩擦的声音窸窸窣窣，Sara不用回头也能想象到女朋友抗议的眼神。

“老天。”Ava闷闷地咕哝，连着清了几次嗓才能说出完整的话，“拉上——我不想醒来。”

“Aww. 看这个赖床的小鼻涕虫。”

“停。”Ava缓了一会儿，努力用鼻子呼吸，“如果大声说话我的脑子就会像被塞进架子鼓里，就，别让我——停，别说话，我觉得你又要让我大吼了。”Ava努力保持语气平稳，病患有气无力的状态让她听起来像昏昏欲睡的醉汉。

这对Sara来说很新鲜，她第一次见到这样病怏怏的Ava Sharpe，即使是几个月前Gideon故障，因为和Zari一起吃了变质的甜甜圈而不幸患上肠胃炎，Ava也面不改色地在书房里给大家开会——真是战士啊。Sara总是爱Ava仿佛穿着隐形盔甲一样的强大，但这样被小流感攻击的脆弱Ava又有另一种魔法。

Sara把衣服叠在躺椅上放好，又轻手轻脚回到床上，合着Ava的姿势也一起窝进棉被里。

“走开，你吵醒我了。”Ava吸着鼻子扭开头，想要把身子也转个边，但是被Sara搭腰上的手拉着不能动作，“我要开始咳嗽了，会传染给你。”

“嗯哼，听听是谁在说话，听起来就像你在我生病的时候有留我一个人好好呆着一秒钟呢。”Sara从床头抽了纸巾塞进Ava乱舞的手中，支起上身看女朋友挫败地擦鼻头，从来敏感的一片区域现在看起来红得有些滑稽，可怜的Ava，一定要破皮了。

“恶。生病的感觉好烂。”纸巾被丢进床边的废纸篓，Ava闭着眼睛叹气，“我的鼻子像水龙头，一边是故障堵塞，一边是被人直接打坏关不上的那种。还有喉咙也痛得要命，你看，我能开口和你说话完全是因为爱你。”

“哈，我也爱你。快继续说，我们要记录一下你第一次正式得流感，不是谁都有机会记这么清楚。”

“趁我还没有力气爬起来把你压在地上打，闭嘴。”Ava的声音比早些时候正常不少，但轻飘飘仍然像随时要睡着，尽管小声，Sara还是能听到她话里的笑意。

“哇，你调情的时候还是好辣哦——”

“你好烦人啊。”Ava终于睁开眼瞪了Sara，很快又迷糊地闭上，“眼睛都不想让我看你。”

Sara笑嘻嘻地躺下，倾着脑袋靠在Ava肩膀边，两只手在被子下合抱女朋友的左臂，来回摩挲之后忍不住向下抓住她的手，轻轻重重地捏着指骨发呆，睡意也渐渐回来。

“难以置信。”Ava的声音懒散绵长，微弱的震动从她的肩膀传到Sara颊边。Sara轻轻地哼了一声当做答应，调整了姿势继续躺着。

“我是第十二个被选中的克隆人了。”哦，这可不是Sara愿意在周末早晨听到的单词，“我的意思是，Rip至少应该选择更强壮的？可能是不会生病的Ava？”

“嘿，嘿，冷静一点。你是我见过最健康的人了，你看，这是你六年里第一次病怏怏的。”

“哦糟了，Sara。”想来情侣之间总是会产生一点脑电波感应，不知道什么原因，Sara就是知道Ava要说些糊涂的傻话，“Rip说你在改变我，现在可能是基因错乱，从百毒不侵变成了普通人。接下来又会有什么故障——”

Sara从前听说的爱情故事里，头脑混沌或是歇斯底里的角色会让她早早失去兴趣。

现在她听到全新的爱情诗。

因为发烧说胡话的Ava，比她清醒着搬出一条条规矩讲道理时更可爱，Sara猜想如果她站起来走动，融化的心或许也会在胸口咕咕冒泡。

“好吧，我会记住把这一段从你的流感日记里摘掉，但如果好起来后你还这么想，或许我们的博士和Gideon可以和你聊一聊。”

Sara说话时也不那么认真考虑的，所以当她听清自己在说什么之后，实实在在地被柔和的语调吓到。她是退休的杀手，现在听起来却像是好脾气的幼儿园教师。

Ava呜呜地叹气，像是想不到如何反驳，几次张张嘴又合上。

“就想想你第一次在冬天吃冰激凌是什么时候，还有半夜吃垃圾食品。啊，你记得吧——第一次看到我用薯片蘸冰激凌吃，你的脸几乎皱成核桃。”她伸出一只手拨弄Ava鬓角的头发，拇指在太阳穴边轻按，“你只是开始像普通人一样生活，你说你想要这样，对吧？”

“好像能说通，我的后脑嗡嗡嗡乱叫，打乱我思考了。”

Ava拉着被子盖住下巴，扭着头去贴Sara的手掌。

“不过——”

“那样真的很不健康，除了你和Zari我不相信还有谁会这么吃东西。你会喉咙痛的。恶，想到你们的恐怖食谱我都觉得肠胃炎又发作了。”

Sara哼哼地敷衍，唠叨模式的Ava很可爱，但是没有用。

“啊，你差点让我忘记重点了。Ava Sharpe——”

“小声一点，叫全名太大声了啊，对于一个病号来说。”

“你没有意识到自己在说情话的时候也好可爱啊，因为我所以从百毒不侵变成了普通人，嗯？拜托了Aves，现在让我亲亲你？这个程度太超过了。”

这次Ava认真地睁开眼，带着困意的灰蓝眼睛看向Sara，可能因为早些时候的几个哈欠，眼里还有水光。接着Ava翻了个白眼，皱着鼻子抱怨道，“你这个可怕的恋爱脑。”

“靠过来。”

Sara听话凑过头去，Ava两只手在被窝里烘得温热，捧着Sara的两颊。她闭上眼睛等着女朋友动作，最后却只感觉鼻头被软软地碰了几秒。

Ava又躺下蔫蔫地窝着，哑着嗓子说，“抱歉哦， **特殊时期** 。”

“嗯哼， **特殊时期** 。”

Sara也蹭过去，“啵”在女朋友的鼻尖上。哦，可怜的鼻子，确实要破皮了。

**Author's Note:**

> 天 搬过来才发现真的很短
> 
> 谢谢你看完呀 <3


End file.
